Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is Clawd and Clawdeen Wolf's younger sister. Howleen first appears in Monster High: Fright On and is voiced by America Young. Somewhat nosy, Howleen is just trying to find her purpose in life and until the end of the special, has some issues with Clawdeen. Physical Appearance: Howleen has short orange hair with small yellow highlights on the sides, resembling an 'afro-hawk'. Or mini-afro in a mohawk like style. Her fur is much lighter then Clawdeen and Clawd's dark brown skin and much like a young puppy, her right ear is always seen bent down. She wears bright, striped patterns and punk attire. Her normal outfit looks to be a blue tank top hoodie/jacket with an undershirt, a wristband on her right arm and yellow armband on her left. Dark gray shorts and a striped blue, yellow, orange, and white stocking on her right leg. On her left is a red fishnet styled sock just below the knee. She is sometimes seen carrying a backpack with a sort of paw print design on the back. She wears a gold paperclip/fastner on her left ear. Howleen's eyes are light brown-orange, and she wears pink purple eyeshadow. Facebook Description: So howling excited to introduce you to my ghoul, Howleen. You captured a glimpse of her in “Fright On!” and now she's causing a wild scene all over MH! Move over Clawdeen, there's a new freaky-fab wolf on campus. Personality: Howleen is often "borrowing" (as in, without asking) Clawdeen's stuff. She wishes to be like her older sister and seems not to know that it bothers Clawdeen. Howleen just wants to be her own ghoul. Underneath it all, Howleen is a great ghoul friend. Relationships: Family: In the books Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd (Claud) is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen (Claudine), who is Howleen only sister. Then there's Howlminton (Rocks), who either is follwed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen (Leena) herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon (Don) and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor (Nino). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Relationship Status: Single (since she is just a young pup) Trivia: *Howleen is the only character with an afro. *Howleen seems to be based off of an older version of Winnie the Werewolf from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *Howleen's ear is always bent down. *Like her sister, Howleen has a Brooklyn accent. *She is most likely around 14 years-old. *In the books her normie name is Leena, she is also a troublemaker. Gallery: 3.JPG|Howleen Borrowing Clawdeen`s Sunglasses Fright On Cage.jpg|Howleen And Her Ghoul Friends Are Trapped! Untitlednnnn.jpg|Howleen Makeup 23.JPG|Sad Howleen 20.JPG|Howleen At The Dance Jk.jpg|Happy Howleen 44.png|Howleen Telling Clawdeen That Vampires Are Trouble! 305398_10150364880517481_225525412480_8704308_1579748727_n.jpg|Upcoming Howleen doll. Category:Girls Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:Characters in Fright On! Category:Book Characters Category:T.v Specials Category:Girls Category:Clawdeen Wolf Category:Clawd Wolf